dicktracyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mrs. Volts
Mrs. Volts (first name unrevealed) was a criminal who operated in Dick Tracy's city. She was an older woman with short hair. One of her eyes drooped and she typically wore spectacles. Mrs. Volts had a cocker spaniel dog called "Flapsie", whom she professed to love, although she habitually tugged on the dog's fur (which the dog clearly disliked). Mrs. Volts ran an organization who criminal activities included vandalism and hijacking. Mrs. Volts Goes to the Dogs Dick Tracy was investigating a seemingly harmless case of petty vandalism when he discovered Mrs. Volts' criminal operation. Mrs. Volts had an underling who worked for the city and he would use broken street lights as a way to signal her when trucks carrying supplies for municipal projects would be arriving. Mrs. Volts and her men hijacked a truck and held the driver hostage while the supplies were unloaded. "Flapsie" approached the driver, who was able to surreptitiously obtain the dog's license. When the driver was freed after the robbery, he provided the license to Dick Tracy and the police. Mrs. Volts was warned that she had attracted police attention and she decided to dump the stolen goods before she could be found in possession of them. She and one of her henchmen drove to a rural area on the outskirts of town, where she prepared to leave the stolen materials. The property she had selected turned out to belong to B.O. Plenty, who objected to the dumping. Mrs. Volts bribed Plenty not to report the incident and she prepared to flee. "Flapsie" jumped out of the car, and Mrs. Volts' driver sped away before the woman could retrieve her dog. Trouble at Sunny Dell Acres Mrs. Volts returned to Sunny Dell Acres, determined to recover her pet. However, the Plenty family had taken a liking to the animal, and tried to protect it. Mrs. Volts drew a pistol and threatened to shoot the dog, claiming that she would rather see it dead that living with another family. B.O. Plenty's wife Gravel Gertie used her shotgun to shoot Mrs. Volts in the backside (using uncooked rice rather than buckshot, which was painful but not deadly), and Mrs. Volts fled. She hid at the home of her nephew Brier Volts and his wife, who treated her injuries. Angered by the incident, Mrs. Volts returned that night in one of her trucks. She accidentally crashed the truck into the Plenty's home, which set the building on fire. Believing that she had killed the family (and her dog), Mrs. Volts was temporarily seized by guilt and remorse. She quickly realized that there were no longer any witnesses and nothing to connect her to the fire or the Plenty family. Relieved, Mrs. Volts returned to Brier's home, where the two argued. Brier threatened to turn his aunt over to the police, and Mrs. Volts was shocked by the betrayal. Before the confrontation could escalate, police arrived to question Brier about his aunt's whereabouts. Mrs. Volts fainted, and Brier hid her in a kitchen cabinet before the police officers entered the home. Brier and his wife were escorted to the station, unaware of a gas leak inside their home. Gas filled the kitchen, and the unconscious Mrs. Volts was asphyxiated. Brier buried her body on a golf course, where it was later discovered by Dick Tracy, Diet Smith, and "Flapsie" (who had been adopted by the Plentys and was now called "HeyYou"). Appearances in Other Media 1950s Live Action TV Series Mrs. Volts appeared in a 5-episode arc of the 1950s live action "Dick Tracy" TV series. In the adventure entitled "Dick Tracy and The Brain", Mrs. Volts was played by Christine Larsen. While she was identified as "Mrs. Volts", an argument could be made that she also resembled Autumn Hews. Category:Deceased Category:Villains